imarelfandomcom-20200214-history
Kassoa Aellispine
'Description' Kassoa is tall and slender, thin like most Shei and deceptively light. Dark hair usually falls around her shoulders, often left loose and decorated with flowers. While she's always had a bit of a ruddy complexion, the time spent on Fogfall Island so far has darkened her all the way tanned. She has an overall woodsy appearance, only worsened by her profession as a druid. These days, the druid wears little more than the vines that grow from along her spine, somehow managing to hang on to some small semblance of decency, but only when it's necessary. 'Personality' Overall, Kass is a pretty chill individual. Little truly bothers her unless it's outright idiocy or against the ways of nature and Zorah, or actions against those she considers friends and family. Most often the wild elf is atleast somewhat high on mind-altering substances, or still suffering from the lingering impressions of whatever animal she last talked to. While this might seem counter-intuitive, it helps her get over the cultural agoraphobia she grew up with. Those she's met in the past few years have helped immensely, but the druid still prefers small gatherings to large crowds, and spends as much of her time in the wild places as possible. 'History' Her life was almost.. boring. She grew up in Am-Tasaar to two loving parents and spent most of her life in the treehouses of the Tallis-Kah and the forests of the Territories. Her parents were both rangers, and so from a young age Kassoa was thrust into nature and taught not only how to survive, but how to make as little impact as possible and thrive. She was sheltered from most of the second Godswar, but when the Benefactor rose up Kassoa's world shattered. Her first taste of life outside of the wilds of the Tallis-Kah territories was a few months spent in Am-Xitha towards the end of the War while her mother helped to tend the injured and replenish supplies from her own stocks of herbs and medicines. There she met Teyas Al`Laine and one of the Sivanoshei, both of which cast ripples into her life. When the opportunity to travel to Ishaela arose, the fledgling druid leapt at the chance. She'd received seeds from the Sivanoshei, and she couldn't possibly pass up the chance to visit their cities. Little did she know what a hardship such a dream would end up in! The trip to Ishaela turned out to be a thing of mixed blessings, given all that has happened.. Kassoa met the love of her life and others who have come to be named family. Kairan and Teyas are almost adopted children, and there are other friendships the druid will never honour. After a long, hard war, though, Kassoa was happy when work called her new husband home to Imarel, and has more or less 'retired' from heroing with only a year or so of it under her belt. 'Chronicles' *Ishaela Category:Ishaela (Noobchron) Category:Shei Category:Druid Category:Player Characters Category:Tallis-Kah Category:Retired